


You're Going to Need a Bigger Desk

by Golden_Asp



Series: FFXV Drabbles [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cock Warming, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Valentine's Day, getting caught, hopefully, under a desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Gladio sucks off Cor under his desk.  Regis walks in.  It's fine, Cor's desk will totally hide him from view.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Cor Leonis
Series: FFXV Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/865365
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	You're Going to Need a Bigger Desk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dudewheresmytea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/gifts).



> another request from my Twitter by @dudewheresmytea (not sure if you have an AO3) for NSFW Cordio with kink. Not sure if this is really what you wanted, but it was kinda fun and stupid.
> 
> not beta-ed

Cor nodded as his king stood up and said goodbye, walking out of his office. Cor really should’ve stood up when the king left. But…he couldn’t. That would’ve revealed the fact that one, his pants were down around his ankles under his desk and his dick was out, and two—and this was the really important reason—Gladio was under his desk with his mouth around said dick.

Yeah, somehow Cor didn’t think Regis would approve. Thank Bahamut that it hadn’t been Clarus. 

Cor leaned back in his seat just enough to look down at Gladio. Gladio arched his eyebrow, lips wet and stretched wide around his dick.

“You plan on being down there all day?”

Gladio pulled off, licking the tip and making Cor shudder.

“I’ve already been down here for two hours.”

“You were the one who wanted to suck my dick while I worked.”

“It’s Valentine’s Day. You couldn’t take the day off?”

“Shut up and suck me.”

Gladio rolled his eyes and pulled Cor’s half hard dick into his mouth. He’d been warming Cor’s cock for the full two hours, his length soft at first, slowly hardening only to soften again as Gladio only held him in his wet mouth, breathing through his nose. 

Cor had gotten rather hard when the king had walked in. Who knew the Marshal had an exhibitionist kink? Well, Gladio certainly knew now. He went back to work. Instead of simply being the Marshal’s cockwarmer, he decided he wanted Cor to come. He wanted to taste it.

He licked and sucked, reaching up to fondle Cor’s balls as he bobbed his head. He could hear Cor’s ragged breathing and he smirked around the thick length. Good. He was losing his composure. Not much longer.

He knew Cor liked the sound of him gagging around his cock so he let his older lover thrust into his mouth, his cock head hitting the back of his thrust with each thrust. Gladio balanced his hands on Cor’s knees, relaxing his throat as best he could.

The door opened again and Cor froze, his cock buried to the hilt in Gladio’s mouth. Gladio went completely still, listening intently. His senses were overwhelmed by Cor and yet he could only wait for the person to talk to find out who they were.

“You really should go to medical, Cor,” the king’s voice said. “You look a little flushed.”

Cor’s cock twitched in Gladio’s mouth. “Ah…yes, your majesty. I will…oh…do that.”

The king hummed and Gladio held his breath as the door closed again.

He pulled off. “Damn, you got really hard when he burst back in. Like the thought of being caught, do you?”

Cor glared at him. “I am going to kick your ass in the next sparring session if you do not get your lips back on my cock.”

“Aye aye, Marshal,” Gladio said, returning to his task with pleasure.

Cor was close; he could taste it.

The door slammed open again and Cor grunted, his cock pulsing as he sent rope after rope of hot, bitter seed down Gladio’s throat.

“Your majesty,” Cor moaned, head nearly hitting the desk as he fought the urge to scream Gladio’s name.

“One last thing, Cor,” Regis said, a wicked little gleam in his eye. 

“Yes?” Cor panted, cock still twitching inside Gladio’s warm mouth.

“You might want to get a bigger desk if Gladio’s going to hide under it often.”

Gladio froze, his eyes nearly bugging out of his skull.

Regis grinned, waving his fingers.

“Enjoy the rest of your Valentine’s Day, boys! Keep it in the bedroom next time.”

The door shut and Cor and Gladio stared at each other in shock before almost hysterical laughter erupted from their throats.

“Maybe we should finish this at your place?” Gladio said, his voice rough.

“That sounds like a grand idea.”

Cor quickly pulled his pants on and they headed out, but not before he wrote himself a note to get a bigger desk.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love


End file.
